


Smiles

by destiny335



Series: Saphael Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 15:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9613349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destiny335/pseuds/destiny335
Summary: Clary sees Raphael smile for the first time and is shock.•••"Did you just smile? Woah! That's really scary! You never smile.""What do you mean Clary? Raphael smiles all the time."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> Person B: *smiles*  
> Person C: whoa. That's scary! You never smile.  
> Person A: (confused) what do you mean? Person B smiles all the time?

Raphael and Simon were adorably disgusting. Everyone knew it, especially everyone in the clan. They saw how Raphael smiled at Simon and if anyone dared to look at Simon in the wrong way, they had Raphael to answer to. The thing is, anyone outside the clan rarely saw how affectionate the two vampires were to each other. So you can imagine Clary's surprise when she finally witness the love-struck faces the two had for each other.

* * *

 

"Clary! It's great to have you finally visit Hotel Dumort!"

Simon instantly hugged his best friend, ignoring Raphael's jealous growls from behind. "Oh hush Raph. She's my best friend and that's it."

Knowing he got caught, Raphael quieted down immediately, not wanting to be scolded by Simon again, but he was silently brooding.

"Nice place you got here Si!" Clary exclaim excitedly, happy to see her best friend after all that has happened so far.

"It is! I'll show you around!"

Grabbing Clary's hand, Simon led her all around the hotel, introducing her to the other vampires they come across and explainig each room's purpose. The other vampires may not enjoyed the Shadowhunter in their home, but for their fledgling, they would accept it. It may have also to do with Raphael threatening them too.

After a couple of hours of Simon showing Clary around, Simon finally found where Raphael was. "Raph! Can you play the piano for us?"

Forgetting the Shadowhunter was there, Raphael smiled, saying, "Of course **mi amor**! Anything for you!"  **(my love)**.

Before Raphael can start though, Clary exclaims, "Did you just smile? Woah! That's really scary! You never smile."

"What do you mean Clary? Raphael smiles all the time." Simon said, confused on why Clary was so surprised.

"It's okay mi amor. It's understandable. I only really smile around you."

"Well maybe you should smile more!" Simon said, placing his fingers on either side of Raphael's mouth and making his lip curl upwards.

Feeling like she was witnessing a private moment, Clary left quietly and swiftly, smiling to herself.

Not noticing the Shadowhunter gone, Raphael swooped in for a short and sweet peck on Simon's lips.

"I love you mi amor."

"I love you too."


End file.
